


Good Morning

by ashtonmore



Category: Lovestruck - Fandom, Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonmore/pseuds/ashtonmore
Summary: morning head. that's it. that's the fic.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ashtonmore.tumblr.com

Atlas watched the sleeping figure of his girlfriend, her arm keeping the blanket covering her bare figure, her cheek squished against his pillow – her pillow now. He couldn’t believe she broke through all his walls, convincing him to take a chance. He couldn’t believe that she, a gorgeous genius who deserved the entire universe, fell in love with him. He couldn’t believe she was all his. Atlas’ heart swelled a little in his chest as she stirred, rubbing at her eyes, groggy from sleep. The movement pushed the blanket down, revealing her naked chest. His face flushed pink slightly, memories from last night of their hot skin pressed together, claiming each other with teeth and nails, flooding back to his memory. She appeared to remember the same when she fully opened her eyes, taking in the sight of Atlas and his broad chest, blanket slung just above his hips. Her cheeks grew red and he chuckled, leaning down to catch her lips in his.

“Mornin’.”

“Good morning,” she smiled. His eyes drifted down from hers to her chest before glancing up again, smirk widening.

“A good morning indeed.” She squealed at his insinuation, attempting to cover herself by crossing her arms. He took her hands in his, moving them away, chuckling as she rolled her eyes. 

“Atlas, you dog! Was last night not enough?” She giggled, secretly loving the fact that this man, her man, had opened up to her completely. Of course it took some time, her being understanding and patient all the way, but having simple cheek kisses and silence in the morning turn into heated ones and teasing was so, so worth it.

“I can never get enough of you,” he mumbled, shifting down against the mattress so he was level with her shoulder. He pressed a kiss there, then one to her collarbone, then one just above her chest before catching her eye, silently asking for permission. She bit her lip and nodded slowly before he pressed his tongue against her left nipple, wrapping his lips around it as she gasped. She was about to close her eyes and lay back, enjoying his re-enactment of last night before he pulled away, repositioning himself above her, head level with her stomach and arms next to either side of her hips.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, a mischievous sparkle in his eye and she could tell he was up to no good.

“Of course..” she spoke softly, watching him slide the sheets off the rest of her body.

And then his mouth was on her, lips enclosed around her clit, sucking softly. The air was knocked out of her lungs as her eyes rolled back, hips immediately lifting off the bed, involuntarily searching for more contact. She could feel him smirk against her, taking full pride in her reaction. One of his arms slid beneath her thigh, throwing her leg over his shoulder. He used his other hand to press her hips into the mattress, keeping her still. The solid warmth of his hand, long fingers splayed across her skin made her shiver. It was a simple gesture but yet showed a more dominant side to Atlas. He pulled her further down the bed towards him, sitting back on his heels as he pursed his lips together, blowing cool air on her heat. She whimpered, keeping her head against his pillow shyly, but reaching down to run her fingers through his lush hair. He lifted his head up to meet her gaze. His normal soft green eyes were replaced with dark ones, his pupils blown wide, full of cheeky, boyish desire.

Fuck.

Her brain was mush; the newness of his tongue moving in and out of her teasingly, his calloused thumb rubbing circles into her clit, both comforting and so fucking good. She let out a sound, a gasp mixed with a moan, when he pressed his thumb down, applying pressure. Her hips found their way up again, fighting against his hand. Her grip tightened in his hair, lightly tugging at his roots as he hummed against her. She could feel sweat forming underneath her, the thick duvet of his bed sticking to her back as she clenched around his tongue - no, it was two of his fingers now, - both her legs tightening around him, using her heel to push his mouth closer.

“Eager?” he chuckled, his thumb stroking the skin of her stomach. The innocent movement versus the intimacy and heat of the situation they were currently in made her whimper; her heart full of love for this damn pilot while the pit of her stomach fluttered, so close to cumming. 

“A-Atlas.. please..” she squeaked, digging her nails in the sheets. 

“Please what?” he taunted, mouth returning to please her. The sensation of his words against her made her skin tingle, her toes curling behind him. “Want me to let you cum?”

“Yes!” she gasped, hips rolling against his hand, begging for anything to push her over the edge.

Atlas moved his head up, keeping two fingers moving against her, kissing up her neck slowly, pressing a kiss directly under her ear before mumbling, “Come for me.”

One hand grabbed the back of his neck and the other wrapped around his bicep, holding tight as she came, Atlas’ eyes burning into hers as they fluttered wildly, the pleasure too intense to keep her eyes strictly open. His lips captured hers as her body moved beneath him, silencing her gasps as he kept moving his fingers even after she came.

They lay there for a moment, his forehead pressed against hers, watching the way her breathing slowed as her heart rate slipped back to normal. When she finally opened her eyes, she giggled, toying with the hair on the back of his neck.

“A good morning indeed.”


End file.
